


Мир разноцветья

by AtmaAiu



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mnemosurgeons being cute, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtmaAiu/pseuds/AtmaAiu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О жизни Лоуба и Трепана, после войны сбежавших жить на абстрактную далёкую планету.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мир разноцветья

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Koch43](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Koch43).



Почва здесь была странного синеватого цвета, часто поросшая местной сюрреалистичной флорой: ломкие ветви то ли деревьев, то ли огромных кустарников густого кобальтового цвета оканчивались каждая идеально круглым, матовым шаром, который, созревая, лопался, выпуская наружу тёмно-малиновую пыль спор, с ветром разлетавшуюся по округе. Была тонкая, стелющаяся по земле долгими, точно волосы, прядями трава, вперемешку белая и тёмно-жемчужная. Были коренастые, словно бочонки, деревья с курчаво-барвинковой короткой листвой, у которых ствол был шире кроны. Были воронкоподобные грибы, светившиеся по ночам тускловатой нежной лазурью.  
Их дом был наполовину вжат в скалу, наполовину вырезан в ней, но где проходит эта условная граница между естественным камнем и искусственно выделанным металлом, сказать было сложно, так как и стены, и скала обладали одним и тем же оттенком серебристости. Внутри же преобладали тёплые цвета: персиковый и золотистый. Трепан всегда их любил, - и Лоуб иногда шутил, что в своё время понравился супругу скорее из-за цвета брони, чем из-за каких-либо других своих достоинств. Если смотреть из окон, то долина, где они теперь жили, выглядела так: слева - угловатые громады скал различной высоты. Прямо - ровная, словно стрела, линия горизонта, над которой по вечерам разгорался упоительно яркий закат, - не оранжевый, как на Кибертроне, а жарко-багровый, тёмный. Справа же вертляво катила свои воды узенькая речушка, сразу за которой сплошной стеной начинался лес.  
По чернильно-синему небу рассыпались яркие точки звёзд, прочертились два серпа лун: одна - чуть крупнее и выше, вторая - ближе к земле, поменьше и тоньше. Их света хватало лишь на то, чтобы выхватывать из темноты самые очертания ландшафта в виде лёгких серебристых штрихов по темноте. Здесь всегда было тихо, - отрада для уставших от шума и постоянного беспокойства супругов, - однако ночью тишина становилась особо пронзительной, так как среди обитавших в этой части планеты животных не встречалось ночных. И тогда можно было расслышать, как где-то очень, очень далеко гудит водопад, - туманное продолжение реки, протекавшей возле их дома, где-то впадавшей в большую реку, которая, в свою очередь, в определённом месте летела вниз с обрыва, ударяясь о камни, в мелкую пыль разбрызгивая свои воды. Там они бывали только однажды, - когда обследовали новые свои владения, и Трепана это зрелище закономерно заворожило: на Кибертроне не было водопадов. Лоуб же насмотрелся на них не на одной планете, пока искал бондмейта по всем известным мирам. Тогда полудетское удивление любимого вызвало у него лишь улыбку. А потом они пошли дальше вдоль воды, и там, где она становилась заметно шире, Трепан заметил продолговатое, блестящее существо в красно-жёлтой чешуе: рыб он прежде тоже ни разу не видел.  
Они любили эту планету и эту тишину. Тишина означала покой, которого они прежде были лишены. Но тишина означала и то, что рядом не было никого, кто мог бы причинить им вред. За полным отсутствием звуков сложно было пропустить гул двигателей звездолёта или, по крайней мере, шаги, которые чуткий слух Лоуба выцепил бы непременно.  
Здесь они были одни, - друг для друга и ни для кого больше. И о мире, оставленном за сотни световых лет, не жалел ни один из них.


End file.
